Amber Abenseve Series: Book One - Year One
by Tigrissa18
Summary: Top Auror, Rinevera, is killed in a fight against a dark Witch by the name of Conell. Around the same time, Wizard/Muggle born Amber Abenseve comes into the world and shows some likes to Rinevera. How will her comming to Hogwarts affect one of the most unbreakable Professors? Rated T (tell me if it shouldnt be) AU
1. Reincarnation

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Reincarnation

* * *

She made another back flip, dodging a cruel spell that nearly hit her legs. Her golden brown hair fell in front of her emerald green eyes as she watched her attacker strike at her with a jab from her hand that wasn't holding the wand.

Rinevera heard her mother's words echo through her mind again. "Please Rine... whatever you do please try to stay alive!" Her mother was more willing to let her go then others could have been. Especially from the family name she lived under. Rine blinked furiously for a moment, simulating her eyes closed. She barely was able to dodge another jinx thrown her way.

"Why can't I hit you?" her attacker shrieked.

The black haired woman that had been attacking Rinevera really wanted her dead. It was too bad almost nobody matched in her Muggle fascination of Tae Kwon Do, convincing her mother at a young age that it could come in handy. She happened to be right, thankfully and now was performing a trip kick, something that wizards and witches, especially the one she was fighting now fueled by blind rage, couldn't easily dodge.

Rinevera tripped the skilled witch and kicked her to the wall. She growled and stood, aiming the torture curse at the skilled martial artist, failing as the witch apparated behind her and kicked her into a wall.

"FILTHY LITTLE BITCH!" she yelled, feeling her organs have been shaken up.

"I'm telling you Conell. You can't defeat me, it's proven impossible. You may be two years my senior, but I'm a much better Witch then you are. My mother openly admitted it" Rinevera stated, staring into the amber eyes of Conell.

"Your mother is nothing more than a pitiful servant for that fool of a headmaster at that school. She wouldn't know a truly talented Witch or Wizard if they smacked her in the face!" Conell shouted, nearly yelling again.

The torture curse was inflicted on Conell by Rinevera, who had somehow, mastered magic without the use of her wand since said piece of magical wood was broken two years prior and was never able to be fixed. Rinevera, also being trained as an Animagus, transformed into her animal form, a large Bengal tiger. While Conell was immobile, she bit said witches leg, making her scream out in more pain. After tasting more than enough blood, Rinevera changed back and looked Conell in the eyes.

"I have nothing against Slytherines, but it just proves people put into that house will grow to be horrible people" She said. She turned her back, forgetting Conell had her wand within reach. The witch grabbed it and shouted the killing curse, not before Rinevera could yell out a spell of her own, ensuring that Conells victory, didn't last long.

The other Aurors came minutes after Rinevera was killed. They saw her stone cold on the floor, and saw Conell with a large hole in her leg and knocked out from blood loss. There were four of them there, two took the unconscious dark witch and bound her in ropes. The other two picked up the still quite dead Rinevera. She, unlike others killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, she had a peaceful look about her.

Most of the Aurors knew Rinevera well, even as a young child. They knew she was working on a spell to ensure if she ever died in the heat of a mission, she would still be around in a way. They heard her mention something about reincarnation, but had never believed her spell would work. They didn't doubt her abilities, they just weren't sure even she, without a wand, could pull it off.

They would just have to wait and see. For now, they headed back to the Ministry.

Everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was shocked beyond belief that the best student since a few teachers in their time was killed in her line of Auror duty. A few seventh and six years, who had known the twenty two year old woman in her school years, were the most shocked of all the students. Nobody was more so than the transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. Rinevera was her best student, and more even to her.

The students who knew who Rinevera's parents were couldn't help but to cast a sad glance to Dumbledore and McGonagall, since they as well knew Rinevera's guardians well. This was one of the few times that an out of school death, shook the whole school. If they knew what last spell Rinevera did successfully, they would have been even more so.

Just after Rinevera's death, a healthy baby girl was born to a Wizard/Muggle pair. She cried loudly as they took her away to be measured and cleaned up. When she was settled in her mother's arms she had stopped crying, and strangely didn't for the rest of the night.

"Her name... what should her name be?" Her mother asked her wizard of a husband, who told his wife he'd have a name ready by the time their daughter was born.

"Amber." He said, actually liking the name himself as it hovered over his head for a long time.

"And I said I'd come up with her middle name." she started. She gave a face and as smile found her lips. "Melee. Do you think that could work? " she asked.

Her husband thought a moment then nodded. "I'm sure it will" he said, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Amber Melee... it does have quite the ring to it" She said. The baby laughed and smiled, apparently approving of the name given to her. Her parents smiled in return. While they returned home that night, they finally noticed her eyes were an unusual emerald green that her father only had seen in two people.

Professor McGonagall,

and a certain girl from school...

It was unusual seeing the green eyes on the child of parents with blue and hazel eyes, but her mother just thought it was because she was a new born that her eyes were a different color. Her eyes had been purple when she was born. Amber's father shrugged at the thought. Maybe his wife was right. Or maybe, someone perfected the reincarnus spell. He didn't fully know.

In the first five years the little girl lived, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not until one day at her Kindergarten class, some kids made fun of Amber, because at school her eyes would constantly change from blue to green then back. Nobody thought it was really cool. The teacher was watching from a window, she had view of a large tree and the others. Then Amber ran behind the tree to cry. Her eyes changed back green, and somehow, she morphed into an animal.

"An Animagus..." the teacher trailed. Being the sister of a muggle born Wizard, she knew what an Animagus was. She watched, intrigued, as the small tiger cub that had replaced Amber went to the other students and growled, tackling the ones that had previously apparently severely teased Amber. Once she stopped, she ran back behind the tree, and changed back, still crying with blue eyes.

Class was released early that day and all parents, minus Ambers, were called. Her teacher personally took Amber home.

"Ms. Allison did I do something wrong?" Amber asked from the back, trembling.

"Well... yes and no... Yes, because you did something to the other students. No because the way you did it is excusable." her teacher, Allison Chambers replied. She looked at Amber from her rear view window. The little girl's fists were clenched so tight her knuckles were white and her entire body was shaking. She really was scared. "Amber... you won't be punished, I ensure it." Allison told her student.

Amber's tiny fists unclenched, but she was still shaking. When they reached her house Amber walked up to the door and waltzed right in, running to her room. Allison noticed Amber left the door open. She knocked on it and Amber's mother Mandie looked at the door from the kitchen. "Oh, hello Ms. Allison... everything alright? Aren't the students in class still?" She asked, still scrubbing a dish.

"Yes, I sent the other students home and I brought Amber home. I need to speak with you and her father" Allison said. She closed the door and Mandie nodded. "He's probably working on some writing or such in our room. I'll go get him" Mandie said.

She ran to get her husband, and returned with him moments later. Allison smiled and then sat the two down and started to tell them what she saw.

"An Animagus? At five years old?" James asked, shocked some. Allison nodded. "Has she done anything else out of the ordinary?" She asked. "Besides her eyes changing colors no nothing," Mandie replied.

"It's strange... your brother knows Professor McGonagall I'm sure. He went to Hogwarts right?" He asked her.

"Yes, he does. He told me the woman's eyes were an outstanding emerald green from someone her age. Oh and about green eyed people, did you see the Daily Prophet around five years ago? I have a subscription thanks to my brother." Allison said.

"No, we don't receive it any more. We canceled it and never bothered to get it again a few weeks before Amber was born." James said.

"That's terrible... you'll never guess what happened in that issue." Allison said.

James shrugged and used his wand to conjure a copy of the one from the night after Amber was born.

"Top Auror killed by Avada Kavada curse." He read the title. He read a little farther down when something caught his eye. "She may be dead, and we all are sorrowful. But Rinevera has been working on a spell for a long time. We'll expect another one just like her in twenty years says a fellow Auror," he read out loud.

"I don't suppose you know what spell it is, do you?" Mandie asked.

James nodded. "This girl was a very powerful witch, more so than Professor McGonagall. Her wandless magic was quite astounding when her wand couldn't be fixed. She knew sometime that she would die during her job as an Auror, so she tried to make a spell to ensure that if she went down, it wouldn't be for long. It was a Reincarnation spell. You had to perform it right before you died so that the next magic child to be born in your gender had your memories and most abilities" James stated.

"That girl had the power to shape into a tiger due to her Animagus ability!" Allison said.

"So if her spell worked, and Amber was born around the time of death of Rinevera, than that means..." Mandie trailed.

"That explains the early Animagus shifting." James said.

"Should you tell Rinevera's mother and father?" Allison asked.

"No, Amber's too young to really meet them, I'm sure that would be the result of sending them an owl. I think we should just tell Amber she's a witch and let the rest play out. Do you think you could give her home school lessons?" James asked.

"I'm sure I can yes." Allison replied. James and Mandie nodded and continued to speak about Amber until they heard something strange and they looked to the stairs. A small tiger cub came trampling down the stairs and jumped at the couch, the cub changing back into Amber after it landed on the cushion, her tear stained cheeks were more than enough for them to know.

"M-mommy... D-daddy... am I in trouble?" The little girl asked, her eyes full of worry.

Her father shook his head and went over and picked his daughter up from the couch. He held her on his hip and smiled. "No Amber, you aren't in trouble. In fact, it's a good thing what you did. It means you're really gifted" He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"Well, for one, you're a Witch. Witches can do magic. Second, you're the youngest Witch I know that can change into an Animagus. And there aren't many witches and wizards that can. You're very special Amber, you're like me. You can do magic." He said.

"I-I can?" the small witch replied.

He nodded. "That transforming trick you do Amber, it's very special kind of magic. When you're older you could go to my old school." James stated.

"Why can't I go now?" Amber asked.

"You aren't old enough. You have to wait a few more years" He said. "But in the meantime, your mother and Ms. Allison will help homeschool you, the normal way you've been learning. But I will teach you Wizard stuff ok?" he said.

The little girl nodded. "Can I change whenever I want at home?" She asked cutely.

The two parents thought and smiled. "Sure, you can practice if it makes you happy" Mandie said. Amber smiled and transfigured into her cute tiger cub form, hopping out of her father's hands and laying in her teachers lap, somehow purring.

Allison giggled and started to pet her student. "Well... it is lunch time and I had something in the oven. Would you like to stay for lunch Allison?" Mandie asked.

"Of course. Amber didn't eat today so she should be hungry as well." Allison replied. Mandie smiled and ran to the kitchen.

The next day before her private home school lessons were to begin, Amber dressed in a purple t shirt and a black skirt and ran down stairs to her father who said he would take her to receive things to start teaching her. They moved to America after Amber was born, liking the way America's wizarding laws were set up. She looked for her father, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Amber giggled only being able to see her father's golden brown hair, which she inherited from him. She looked at a picture, moving, on the side table next to him. The girl held within the picture looked like an older version of Amber, with green eyes and a slightly paler and prettier face. She saw a signature on said photograph that looked like heavy cursive. She made out an "R" and "M" on it, but couldn't see the rest.

She shrugged at it, and looked at her father. "Daddy... I'm ready, can we go now?" Amber asked.

James tore himself from the paper and smiled at his daughter. "Yes, let's go. We can get there via Floo powder." He smiled.

"What's Floo powder?" Amber asked.

"It's one way wizards get around. You stand in a fireplace, and throw powder down after saying your destination. For instance, Diagon Alley, we'll go at the same time. Come with me" James said.

His fireplace was set up to be connected to the Floo network, and he could easily get to Diagon alley from where he was. Amber looked scared, but stepped into the fireplace with her father and waited as her father did like he told her he would do. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted, throwing the dust down, sending them away in green flames.

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	2. The Wizard Shops of Diagon Alley

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Chapter Two  
The Wizard Shops of Diagon Alley.

* * *

Amber had her eyes closed tight, she felt like she was moving at a very fast speed, she probably was, when all of a sudden, it stopped. She opened them and found herself in a building where others were coming in from other fireplaces. It made her stare in curiosity. She was pulled from the fireplace by her father and they had started to walk outside and came to Diagon Alley. Amber looked wondered at all of it. She found herself staring at a far off shop, a wand shop it seemed.

James led Amber to the wand shop, Ollivander's shop. When they walked in, he immediately noticed the man who was one of his toughest customers. "Hello James... back for your want to be fixed, yet again?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

James chuckled and shook his head. "No, I need a wand for my little girl. I know you don't give wands to children younger than 11, but since we live in America and she was born here I thought to get her wand here." James smiled.

"Hmm... very well. Come here young child." Ollivander said.

Amber stepped up and waited. He handed her a wand. "It's Redwood and pine, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather. Hopefully you are an easier case then your father." He smiled. Amber looked at the wand in her hand. It had a beautiful red like shine. It seemed to radiate in her hand. She waved it and a few red and gold sparks came from it. She giggled as the light danced around in a beautiful manor. When it was over Mr. Ollivander looked pleased. "Not that many customers get their wands on their first try Miss Abenseve. I'm glad you were able to." he said.

His words made Amber blush a slight. She giggled and handed back the wand that was placed back in its box. "That wand, especially for a young witch, should cost you at least twelve galleons James, but seeing as though it's your daughter and the fact that the last female wizard to receive a phoenix feather wand was none other than Rinevera. In fact, this wand was supposed to be created just like hers. The pine was added to make it unique. Funny thing about it that the wand was made right from the mess of the broken one Rinevera put good use on." Ollivander stated.

"So how much do I owe you?" James asked.

"I'll make it only five Galleons, I see something about this girl. She shouldn't be paid drastically for." Ollivander said. He took five galleons and the two left.

"Daddy... he was really nice!" Amber smiled.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know." he said.

He thought of what else they should get, but thought of nothing. Until he passed by a broom shop. There in the window was the newest and fastest broom available. He thought for a moment and looked at her. "Amber how would you like it if I was able to teach you how to fly on a broom stick?" he asked.

"Is she a witch?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Yeah... strange thing too, she's an Animagus and she's had no training" James said.

This made Minerva's face go to one of surprise. "How is that possible?" She asked.

Both shrugged. Amber looked at Minerva long enough to hop out of her mother's hands and change into the baby cub and run behind the couch yet again. "Hmm... special child..."Minerva stated.

They nodded and watched as soon enough; Amber gained enough courage to apologize for her previous rudeness. "S-sorry..." She said quietly. She still was careful... afraid if one of them would be angry at her. Nobody was and her father ruffled her hair. "Amber, this is one of my old wizard teachers, Professor McGonagall. You might be her student someday" He said.

Amber couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. "Nice to meet you." Amber said, smiling cutely. Minerva nodded to her; she couldn't do anything but smile. Amber didn't know what made her do, but her eyes turned green and she hugged Minerva's legs, after a moment or so she stepped away, eyes blue. She ran off to the couch to her black haired teacher and played with her bird.

The three adults stood in a state of shock. "She doesn't ever do that with people she just meets... huh. That's just curious." Mandie said, walking off to Amber.

"I don't know what came over her, but I'm sorry Professor McGonagall." James said, hoping she wasn't mad.

"James, it was fine. There was a reason for that just now, and while I don't know what that reason is, I don't plan to figure out so soon." Minerva said, believing the words she just spoke.

James looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged it off. "We've yet to have lunch, would you like to join us Professor?" he asked.

"Hmm... I suppose." Minerva replied.

She came in and sat on the couch, watching Amber with an intrigued gleam in her eyes. It was only a few minutes before Mandie called lunch ready. As they ate, Minerva couldn't help but notice the ever flickering eye change Amber seemed to have. They kept switching from blue, to green, to blue, to green. Not so much in a rapid pace but just constantly. Whenever the green eyes showed, they glanced up at her so often, and a smile crossed the girls face. When they were blue, she just kept her head down and ate. It was strange to see this behavior in a young witch.

After said lunch, Professor McGonagall left, much to both James, and Amber's dismay. The young blue eyed girl sighed and carried her gifts and her bird upstairs, naming him after she reached the top. "Your feathers are really dark." She said. "I think I should call you Nocturne!" She said with glee. The bird hooted in return, making Amber smile.

She looked at the other gifts she had received. She had brand new Quidditch gear far too big for her. "Must be for if I go to Hogwarts," She stated, putting them up somewhere. She glanced to the wizard books she had also received. Hogwarts, a history, was the first one she unwrapped. Amber loved books for some reason. After she put the books away, some including a transfiguration book written by Albus Dumbledore, one about the Sorcerer's Stone, and others she couldn't quite put her finger on. But they seemed intriguing. She put them up, minus the Transfiguration book. Transfiguration made Amber question what all she could do besides just shape shift.

She read herself to sleep. Nocturne unlocked his cage and hopped over to Amber, lightly pecking at her cheek which made the young witch giggle in her sleep. Being a very, very wise owl, he marked her page and put the book up with the rest of them. He settled into the gap Ambers arm made with her body and started to sleep, guarding the child. When Mandie came up to get Amber for dinner, the bird gave her a glare; though she was unaffected she looked to her little girl and smiled. She left and the bird fell back to sleep.

When Amber woke up in the middle of the night, she couldn't get back to sleep. Only one thing crossed her mind. She looked to the broom that was over sitting against the wall. She picked it up and looked at her Owl. "Nocturne, want to go for a fly?" She asked. The bird hooted happily and she opened her window, flying out of it with Nocturne following steadily. Living in America wasn't that bad of a perk. The rules weren't the same, so she could fly all she wanted around and round. It was dark, so she took her wand out of the boot she wore and used the illumination spell her father taught her. The two were out flying for a long time before they nearly hit a large flock of birds. At that point, they returned home to find it was nearly six in the morning. Amber's father would be leaving for work soon.

She ran down the stairs with the owl perched on her shoulder. "Daddy!" she shouted, colliding with him at the door. "Thank you for everything yesterday!" She smiled, hugging him tight.

James hugged Amber back and ruffled her wind swept hair. "You're welcome. I love you sweetheart" He said, kissing her cheek.

Amber smiled and stepped aside, letting him go. When she did she sat on the couch, petting her Owl gently. "We'll have fun I'm sure." She said a wild smile on her face.

When summer had started, James brought home a Quidditch kit. A snitch, two bludgers, and a quaffle lay inside along with the bats for the bludgers. Amber stared in amazement at the small gold ball, its tiny wings amazing her.

"Well... I thought I'd get this for you too Amber, it's a Quidditch game set. In case you wanted to practice and become a Quidditch player at Hogwarts if you get to go," He said, giving the quaffle to her.

"How do you play? Did you play as a student?" Amber asked.

James nodded. "I was a chaser, they're like offense of a soccer team." James said. Knowing Amber knew of soccer well. "Like a goalie, a Keeper guards the three rings that are the goals of Quidditch. There is also defense, the beaters. They hit these bad boys around," James said, pointing to the struggling balls inside the case. "And there's the seeker, the seeker has to catch the small gold ball, the snitch, whoever gets it gets 150 points and wins the game." He said.

Amber gazed at the small gold ball. "I wanna be a seeker." She smiled.

"Well you could I guess you'd have to prove yourself first." James said.

Amber nodded and gazed at them all. "Daddy... can we practice? I want to catch the golden snitch and practice so I can someday be a seeker." She said a smile on her face. James gave a thoughtful look then took out the snitch. "Alright, it is Saturday, let's go." he said.

He picked up his broom and Amber picked her's up from her room. They went outside and James released the snitch, amazing Amber already with how fast it was. "We're goanna do it like this, we'll race to see who can catch the snitch first. We'll go however long you want to alright?" James asked. Amber nodded. They mounted their brooms and started off, chasing the snitch all around. They kept it up for hours, Amber only catching the snitch a total of two times while her father caught it multiple other times.

"I'll beat you someday daddy," She half shouted, half giggled.

"I'm sure you will Amber." He smiled, tossing her the tired out snitch. Amber smiled and clutched the snitch tight, heading to a shower and then her room after putting it up. She fell asleep moments after hitting her pillow, Nocturne sitting on the pillow next to her and falling asleep

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3 The rest of the chaps will be revised in a few too! :3

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	3. Hogwarts Acceptance and The Hogwarts Ex

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Chapter Three  
Hogwarts acceptance and The Hogwarts Express.

* * *

The next few years, Amber had done fairly well in improving her spell skills and her Quidditch skills. It was very hard for her father to beat her now. She finally fit into her Quidditch gear now, much to her and James' pleasure. She didn't know why, but she seemed to want to wear it all the time. She had almost every single book bought and read, interested on how Hogwarts, A history, added a new chapter to itself every year or so. It was amazing.

She decided to play in muggle sports like Football and Soccer, even convinced her mother to let her do Karate. She was happy with how everything was going. She had realized she could change not only into a tiger cub, but also a fully grown tiger. She was questioned by it, but loved it at the same time. She was lying on the couch, curled up in a little ball in tiger cub form. Naps were best if taken as an animal. Allison walked through the door, making tiger cub Amber pick up her head. Allison had grown so much as a friend to all of them; she was allowed to just walk in any time.

It was already the middle of summer, so it wasn't surprising that the teacher came by a lot. Amber changed back, yawning afterwards. "Hi Ms. Allison," She smiled.

"Hello Amber dear, I picked up your mail for you. You have an acceptance letter." Allison smiled, handing the small envelope to her dear student. Amber looked at the letter, the writing on it made her smile the widest she possibly could.

_Miss Amber Melee Abenseve,_

_Third Room Upstairs__ 1836 Lilly Ave. Los Angeles CA_

Amber's face lit up like a firework. "I can already tell where this is from!" she shouted, remembering how her father told him when he received his first Hogwarts letter, he was at a hotel for the last tid bit of summer vacation and the Room number and everything was on it. She chuckled and opened the letter, reading through the whole of the parchment that was inside. Her parents were upstairs, discussing what should they do if she wasn't sent a letter at all. They heard her shout.

"MOM! DAD! I GOT SENT A LETTER! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" the girl yelled. Her owl, who could let itself out of the cage, came out and flew down stairs and perched its self on the Quidditch glove on her right arm. "Amazing isn't it Nocturne? We're goanna see Professor McGonagall again and go to the school! For once maybe some kids will like me!" She cheered.

Nocturne hooted in reply and flapped his wings. Amber laughed at him and hugged her teacher. "Thanks for teaching me up till now, it was fun!" Amber said.

She ran upstairs, crashing into her parents on the way, and gave them the letter. "Dad can we go get my things today? I'm really eager to go get everything! Don't worry about my broom, I know I can't have it. Please!" Amber begged. For a young witch, she was eager to go to school.

James laughed at her and nodded. "Sure." he smiled.

Amber nearly screamed out her excitement and the two left immediately. Amber was quick to pick up all her books from the book store she loved so much. It took a long time when she went to buy clothes. She wasn't sure what house she was going to be in. Her father assured her that she would be in Gryffindor, telling her that the hat took your thoughts into consideration. That and everyone in his family was a Gryffindor. She sighed and nodded, taking his words and buying red and gold things. According to the dress code, she bought red ties, scarves, plenty of the dress code. They stopped by a Robe shop to get personally fit robes for her. Amber dreaded this. She hated being measured up and down and left to right. It annoyed her thoroughly. Once all was said and done, the question remained what was she going to put all of this in?

After going to Gringotts (for her to get spending money in case it was needed) they headed home as her father dug for his own suit case. When he found it, he changed the letters on the box from J.A. to A.M.A. Amber smiled at her father's wise use. It was a very large suitcase. She had another large one (not as large as this trunk) up in her room. She retrieved it and she put all her Hogwarts clothes inside the trunk along with her books, school and regular ones. Keeping a book out to read on the train. Her toiletries were placed inside the suitcase as well as well as an extra blanket and pillow. She was going to leave in a week, considering that fact it wasn't likely she was going to go through more than five shirts three pants and possibly two skirts. She liked to either stay in her pajamas the whole day or she would reuse her clothes. She tossed quite a bit of clothes in the spare room. She decided to put all of her Quidditch gear inside except for the glove on her right arm.

Once she was done packing she changed into a large tiger and walked down the stairs, lying on the couch afterwards. Knowing the animal was Amber, Allison and Mandie both giggled at her and started to pet the green eyed tiger form of Amber. She somehow purred in delight and rubbed her nose against her mother's hand. After a while she got bored and changed back, grabbing her broom and running outside with a timing watch and the golden snitch. She immediately released the snitch and hopped on her broom, starting the timer and chased after the snitch.

Her records were very well. She caught the snitch in just under fifteen minutes, her fastest time yet. The witch gave out a cheer and was soon met outside by Nocturne. The Owl hooted and rubbed its beak against her shoulder.

"Pretty birdie wanna treat?" Amber asked, knowing the bird wanted something.

He hooted, Amber giggled. They went to the ground and went inside, Nocturne getting a gram cracker and Amber retrieving herself a cup of milk. Her parents were chatting with Allison when another Owl came through the window, dropping a letter in James's lap. It was From Minerva McGonagall. He opened it and read it.

_ To James and Mandie Abenseve,_

_ It's to my pleasure that Hogwarts has invited dear Amber to our school. I've told the staff much about what you have said in your previous letters about her, and they can't wait to teach her. I can hardly wait myself for the arrival of not only her, but many other first years as well. Please tell her now that the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden and that she is not to bring her own flying broom. If she wishes to participate in Quidditch then she may try out for Seeker, beater, or Chaser two weeks after term has started on the First of September. Furthermore, if she has any other particular questions during the school year tell her she is free to write you letters or to come to any of the staff members. We can't wait until the start of term. _

_ Minerva McGonagall._

Mandie chuckled, reading as well. "It seems she really appreciates what you've been doing as far as telling them about Amber." Mandie said, giggling.

"She does. She truthfully said I was the best transfiguration student she's ever had. Well, next to one that was related to her." He replied, putting the letter neatly back in its envelope. "One of the few students that year that didn't get in trouble." He said.

Mandie smiled and wrapped her arms around one of James's, "That's because you had your nose up a book or you were in bed told me." She said.

"Amber will probably do the same." James chuckled.

"I don't deny that for one minute." Mandie said.

"I better run, I'll see you all later. Bye Amber" Allison said as she left.

James smiled and conjured up a blanket. They lay together on the couch and nearly fell asleep before Amber started to poke them with her wand.

"Yep, they're dead Nocturne." She chuckled. "I think Mom crushed Dad and then decided to stop breathing. Oh what a shame." Amber said, laughing more.

James smirked and shot a hand out, tickling Amber. "DAD!" she shrieked, laughing hard. He pulled back and Amber sat on the floor, clutching her tickle abused stomach. "Dad..." she half giggled.

"What did I do?" James asked, putting on a fake pout. Amber laughed at him and got on top of them both, hugging them. The two parents giggled at their child and waited for her to get off so they could do so as well.

When the week came that Amber had to leave for Hogwarts, her mother gave her a long hug and a kiss good bye, seeing as though she couldn't go to platform nine and three quarters. James put a light weight charm on the trunk and the suitcase and Amber went first in the Floo network. She waited patiently for her father. Once he came they walked to the London Train Station.

"Dad... how do we get to platform nine and three quarters?" Amber asked.

They walked through platforms nine and ten. "Don't worry you'll see" He smiled. They walked past a few pillars before they reached a specific one, where they saw people running through it.

She saw they had the same luggage set up as she did. "Dad... Do I just run at the wall?" Amber asked.

James nodded. Amber took a deep breath and ran at the wall. She didn't feel anything and found herself in a totally different train station. There was a train and on the top of it, it read "Hogwarts Express" in large letters. James came through and handed Amber her ticket. "Don't forget that now." He chuckled.

Amber gave her father a kind smile and took the ticket. "Now what do I do with all of this?" she asked, pointing to the two suitcases and her Owl.

"You take the owl, and I'll take this." James said. He took the cart as Amber picked up Nocturne in his cage. He left and returned to Amber. "They'll take your bag and you'll see it up at Hogwarts. You have your first pair of school clothes in that one right?" James asked pointing to her bag.

She nodded. "Good. I love you Amber, don't be afraid to send us letters or anything alright." James said.

Amber nodded and looked to the train. "Do I get on now?" she asked.

"You can." James replied, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and hugged him. She then went and hopped on the train with her owl, grabbing a window seat so she could see her dad. Her compartment was empty for a long time until they actually had to leave. Two red haired boys came in and sat inside. One was young, near Amber's age. The other was a bit older, maybe fifteen or sixteen. When they departed from the station Amber smiled shyly at the two boys, who started conversing with each other. They started in low voices, Amber couldn't hear. She wouldn't try to eavesdrop anyway.

She couldn't help but get a few words. "-would you go out with her?" "No way! She's two years younger than me, that's what I think anyway."

She giggled. It was funny to listen to boys talk about girls. She let Nocturne out of his cage and he hopped up to her lap, settling there. Amber looked out at the passing country side and fell asleep. She found something nudging her when she woke up. It was a boy; apparently he was the one that had been sitting in the same cabin as her. She shook her head and looked at him. "What... did something happen?" she asked.

"No, just making sure you didn't die of boredom." The elder one stated a smile on his face. Amber noticed that he had a small amount of freckles going over his nose, and he had very deep blue eyes, like pools of water. They mesmerized the young witch. His hair complimented the silly crooked smile he had on his face, the windswept looking do made Amber nearly blush. Partly because he was so close. She smiled and nodded. "I'm still alive." She giggled.

Nocturne hooted at the boys, a scowl on his face. The elder boy gently petted the Owl. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt her." He chuckled.

Amber smiled. "Nocturne, pretty birdy wanna cracker?" Amber asked, pulling one out from her bag. "Nocturne is a very protective guardian bird. He loves me to death. I received him when I was six. He means a lot." Amber said, letting the bird hop up on her arm.

"Do you play Quidditch?" The younger asked.

"No, but I plan on it. I want to be seeker." She said.

"Seeker huh? Our last seeker did graduate last year. Maybe you could replace." He offered. Amber blushed.

"You haven't seen me play yet you believe that a muggle/wizard born like me would be able to take on that?" Amber giggled. "Thanks." She ended up blushing deeper.

"Well, I'm sure even for a half muggle girl, you should be wonderful at school." he said.

"Now you're trying to spoil me with comments," Amber nearly laughed. "I've never met anyone so kind before."

The red haired boy just gave a closed mouth chuckle and looked at her. He then sat back down in his seat, a smile still plastered on his face. Amber smiled as well. She noticed the two animals at her feet. "Hey, you boys have an owl and a cat?" Amber asked.

They nodded. "The cat is mine." The younger one said.

"The owl is mine, her name is Shadow" The elder one said. He took his owl out of it cage and it stared at Amber and Nocturne. Her feathers were a very dark grey. Not quite black, and her eyes just gleamed gold. Amber observed the owl quickly. She put Nocturne back in his cage and started out the window again. "You should probably change into your robes now. We'll be there soon." The older one stated.

Amber noticed it wasn't daylight anymore. "Are we almost there really?" She asked.

The boys nodded. "How about you stay in here and we'll go. You can just put up a charm or something to block the windows with." The younger one stated. Amber smiled and they left. Amber sighed and instead of putting up a charm, she simply covered up the windows on the side with the door. After that she changed. Once she was done seeing what was fit, she took down the blanket and the boys came in a few minutes after Amber had curled up on the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3 You are an incredible person for revising these things for me! :3

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	4. The Sorting of the Houses

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Chapter Four  
The Sorting of the Houses

* * *

Amber was nudged awake about thirty minutes after that, being shaken by the Elder brother yet again. "Are we here?" She asked her eyes only half open. He nodded. "Yeah, come on. My brother is a first year so you can go with him if you want." he said.

Amber nodded and stood up, picking Nocturne up as well. "Oh no, leave him here, they'll get him on their own." The younger brother said.

Amber winced at the thought of leaving her bird alone, but did so and left with the boys. When they got out, they found a loud booming voice, calling over all the first years. "I'm assuming that means us right?" Amber asked.

The younger brother nodded. "Yeah, that means us. My brothers a third year, he's a dud though, makes pranks of a different teacher every other bloody month. At least that's what the Owls have told us." The younger brother stated. Amber looked at him; he had freckles all over his face, and had green eyes. They didn't seem to bore into her like his older brothers did.

They walked to where the loud voice came from, and Amber's eyes changed green for the moment. In front of them was a rather tall, deeply dark skinned wizard. He looked near his sixties, somewhat old and creepy looking, far too so for Amber to be comfortable (she watched those television shows where old creepy men had always took young women and raped them, so she was obviously trembling). She glanced over to the younger sibling, who seemed to be trembling as well. "Are you alright?" She asked her voice cracking.

"He's scary," He stated almost shrinking.

Amber sighed. If he was scared, she probably was the one to stand up. "It won't be long, I'm sure of it!" She said, trying not to let her worried voice show.

He looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked. Amber nodded.

The boy sighed as they went to the boats. The long ride over the lake by boat made Hogwarts look more like a real castle then a learning institute. It amazed Amber to the furthest possible. It was really astonishing. She would have been filled with oohs and ahhs if she had not been in the same boat as the Gamekeeper. While the first years took a long trip, the others had been a bit quicker with their trip, and by the time they arrived and settled at their house tables, the elder brother in which Amber had met sitting near the large table the professors sat at. This left a few minutes before the students would come in.

Minerva stood in the hall, waiting. She had been told of the reincarnating spell when Rinevera first started to make it up when she was in her seventh year. Such a powerful spell took years to make, and it was now in the school books though it was unknown if the spell truly worked. Minerva was looking hopeful that it did, hoping to find the young Aurors presence inside one of these first years. Aside from that fact, she hoped to see young Amber's face again. Through the many owls she received, she had heard quite a lot about Amber and how far her experience was gaining though home education. Minerva was convinced this girl would have one of the highest scores on her O.W.L.'s when she was in fifth year. She sighed as she began to slowly pace, wondering what was keeping them.

Her question was further delayed when Dumbledore stepped out of the great hall, just to see his deputy's condition. His eyes lost their twinkle when he saw her expression, almost never had Minerva McGonagall ever really show stress or worry. But as of late, it has been appearing a little more often. He pulled her into an unexpected embrace, asking her what was wrong in her ear. "Rinevera... I just keep wondering... hoping... her spell turned out to work." Minerva stated, now hugging her husband in the loving embrace.

"She was a very powerful witch with two equally powerful parents, I'm sure the spell worked my dear." Albus told her.

Minerva could not argue with her husband's words, Rinevera had been the best witch that the school had ever had, even better than her when she was a Hogwarts student. The deep golden brown haired woman had her head on Albus' shoulder. It comforted her until there was three knocks at the large door. The two parted, Albus going back into the hall and Minerva going to the door. She opened it to see the large crowd of first years and the gamekeeper. "They're all yours Professor McGonagall." the gamekeeper said, walking into the great hall.

Minerva smiled and looked to all the students, picking out the younger brother of a Weasley first, and then finding the nervous as ever Amber. "Damn old coot, always scares some girl or another every single year." Minerva thought.

"Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and the transfiguration teacher, what will happen is you will go inside and wait as I call your name from a list. You will sit on a stool and a hat, the sorting hat specifically, will be placed on your head so we can sort you into your houses." Minerva stated.

The students started to chatter among themselves. "Any questions?" Minerva asked. She glanced across the now silent group, finding Amber yet again. She looked at the child, seeing her crystal blue eyes flicker emerald green. Her emerald green. Minerva was shocked for a moment, the look on her face changed with her eyes. The look Amber gave sent chills up the Deputy's spine. The look was the same when you got onto Rinevera's bad side. As her eyes changed back, Amber looked the same.

"What a strange year I sense this will be." Minerva thought, leading them into the great hall. Once she did, the children behind her filled the room with oohs and ahhs at the sight of the ceiling.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"It's a spell Headmaster Dumbledore cast on the castle; its real cool isn't it?" The younger sibling stated.

Amber nodded, finding herself behind a head of wild red hair. The girl holding it turned around and smiled at the golden brown haired girl. "Hi, I'm Molly, what's your name?" The red head asked, sticking out her hand for a hand shake.

Amber hesitated for a moment then shook the girl's hand. "Amber Abenseve, nice to meet you" She smiled proudly.

Molly got the arm that had the glove on it. "Oh, you play?" Molly asked, noticing.

"Hopefully I will." Amber said.

Molly smiled and turned. They looked to see a three legged stool, with a hat sitting on top of it. Minerva had a scroll in her hand, and looked at the top. "Abenseve, Amber!" Minerva called out. Amber winced and walked up, sitting on the stool after Minerva picked up the hat. It was placed on her head and she gripped the stool tightly. "Ah... I see... lots of intelligence, very..." The sorting hat whispered in her ear.

Her eyes changed green, and a serious face crossed hers. Minerva tuned in to what she was saying now. "Don't fool with me. You know whose mind is locked within mine; you know which house I belong in." Amber said, her tone off, almost sounding like Rinevera's. Minerva's mouth could have fallen to the floor, if she didn't remember she had students and other staff members in the room.

"Yes... Rinevera... I remember that dear girl. But are you sure you don't want Ravenclaw?" The sorting hat offered."Gryffindor, that's what I want." Amber said to the sorting hat.

"Hmm... alright, GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

All Gryffindors stood and yelled and cheered, Amber's eyes changed back and she gave the hat back to Minerva. She went and sat next to the elder brother of which she met earlier. "Sorting hat took its time with you didn't it?" He asked, whispered in her ear.

She shuttered. "Please... that disturbs me, especially with that gamekeeper of yours..." Amber said. "But yes, thank you. And I never caught your name." Amber stated.

"Oh yeah, I did forget huh... Well I'm Jason Weasley." Jason said, a smile on his face.

"Amber... you know it." Amber said, blushing.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Well... Yes. Up there you looked like you were talking to the sorting hat." Jason chuckled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I was... I'm prepared to dress for the Gryffindor house; my father explained it all to me. Something inside told me no matter what I was going to be a Gryffindor."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Is that so? Got a strong gut or something?"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The sorting and conversation went on for a while, until the younger brother of Jason was called up. "Weasley Arthur!" Minerva called.

The last one, Arthur, stood and walked up coming to the stool and sitting on it. It didn't take long before the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered yet again for the new Weasley as he ran to the table and sat next to Molly, who was sitting next to Amber. Minerva took the stool and the hat away, and came back out, taking her place to the left of her headmaster. Under the table's cover, they held hands for a moment before Albus stood. Without much word the whole hall went quiet, He then started to address the school. "I welcome our first years to Hogwarts and I welcome returning students back to this fine School. May everyone have a wonderful School year here." He said, sitting back down. The school cheered and for some reason, Amber smiled. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Hey Amber, gotta crush or somethin'?" Molly chuckled.

"Huh? No I don't why?" Amber asked as if it was asked of her all the time.

Molly giggled and rolled her eyes, turning back to conversation with Arthur. "Hey Amber, do you think you'll need help with your luggage or such when we get up to the common room? I could help you unpack or something." Jason offered.

"No thanks... I can handle it. Thanks for the offer though." Amber said, starting to fill her plate with mashed potatoes and whatever meat she could find that was in reach.

Jason laughed at her some. "You might get a stomach ache for eating so much so fast." He said.

"I know... but I don't care." Amber said her mouth full of food. "Sorry for my rudeness, but if I didn't then you wouldn't hear from me until I was done eating completely."

She continued to eat and Jason just gazed at her, a big smile on his face. When all was said and done, everyone left up to their common rooms. Amber followed intently behind Jason and his little brother, not feeling comfortable with many others. Once to, and through the painting, Amber could stand there and gaze for hours. It looked amazing. Everything was dressed in Red and Gold, Gryffindor colors. It was truly breathtaking.

She sat in one of the chairs, Jason sitting next to her with a smile on his face. It made her giggle. "Is something amusing to you Amber?" he asked her playfully.

"You're so kind, you know that right?" She stated.

He nodded with a laugh. "I suppose I did now I was nice. I did definitely know I'm the biggest prankster in the school," He said a sly smile on his face now.

Amber adored this, it was cute. She didn't know why she thought this, or even why now. However, she just sat and continued to talk to Jason, talking for a few hours until the common room was just about empty of all students minus them.

"Well, you might want to get sleep, if you can, you have a long day tomorrow, trust me." Jason told her. Amber nodded and walked up to the girl's end of the dorm rooms. She found her belongings by a bed. She smiled wide. Her owl sat perched perfectly on the edge of her bed. Amber wanted to hug and pet her owl, but didn't. She found herself far too full to do much of anything except crash on the bed and to her surprise, fall asleep.

Her dreams were clouded of old memories from the woman who was in the picture frame on her dads side table. Amber didn't know why she was dreaming about her. As she slept, it seemed as though even in her sleep, the other students, minus the few from before, already started to dislike her. She didn't know why, it was just her feeling.

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3 You are an incredible person for revising these things for me! :3

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	5. Transfiguration

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Chapter Five  
Transfiguration

* * *

Amber's eyes snapped open. Nocturne had been pecking her cheek in alarm. She didn't know what the bustle was about. She looked at the sky and noticed the sun's position. By the shadows of the castle, Amber could tell she was late.

She scrambled out of bed and obtained clothes for the day. After she changed and grabbed her school bag, she transfigured into the young baby tiger and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. She expected a large crowd of people there, but to her surprise there was none. "They must all be in class!" She thought. She ran and thanks to her dad making her memorize the map of the school, she found the transfiguration class easily.

She ran in through the open door, only to find all the seats, minus the desk up front, deserted. She walked a few paces, and then changed, gaining Professor McGonagall's attention. "Nobody's here? I must have missed the period already. Why do I have to be such a late sleeper?" Amber complained, close to tearing out her hair.

"Late? I don't think so. It's not close to school time yet." Minerva said. She looked at a small clock on her desk, the time telling her that breakfast was half way over. "Or maybe I'm wrong. You're rather early Amber."

Minerva said. "I-I am?" Amber questioned, looking up at the Transfiguration teacher.

She nodded. "In fact, I've been working on getting the day's lesson planned so much even I have forgotten about breakfast." Minerva confirmed.

She stood from her desk and walked over to the door. She turned back to Amber. "Are you going to come or are you going to just stand there until I return?" Minerva asked.

"Oh right... I'm coming. Can I leave my bag here though?" Amber asked.

Minerva nodded and Amber placed her bag in a seat up front. She then went to catch up with Minerva. They were at a speed walk all the way to the Great Hall. It wasn't that long of a walk to Amber, but apparently it was. They came through the doors of the Great Hall, nobody really turned to them, but Amber walked to the Gryffindor table as Minerva walked to the staff table. "You're late for breakfast" Arthur teased.

"I know I am. Don't remind me" Amber said.

The mail had come in late, and Amber wasn't too shocked when the owls came down, including her own. There were two letters on the Owls leg, and she took them off and tore open the first one.

_ Amber our sweet, _

_We hope your trip to Hogwarts wasn't at all as lonely and terrible as we thought it was for you._  
_ We hope you slept well, I couldn't sleep a wink._ (Amber could tell it was her mother, it was written in pen ink and it was her mother's writing)_ I'm so worried for your wellbeing sweetheart, I'm afraid if those other Witches and Wizards will bully you like what happened at the other school. That and I'm not too sure you can be too close to your teachers, besides Professor McGonagall. Oh please send us a letter back telling me you're all right!_

Amber rolled her eyes at her mother's persistent worry. It was funny at times, now was one, and some other times it was just embarrassing and annoying. She continued to the other part of the letter, her father's solo word.

_Please mind your mother's worry dear, she hasn't been quite the same you know. She loves you dearly and you are her only child. Though maybe sometime soon that won't be the issue, but enough on that. I hope your first day goes well dear, please send us a letter back after your lesson with Professor McGonagall. I want to know if she still teaches the same and I would also wish to see how you did._  
_ Love to you always,_  
_ Mom and Dad._

Amber giggled and folded the letter up and placed it into her pocket. The next one was an envelope, so this was obviously Muggle sent. She opened the envelope and read the cursive letters of her old teacher Allison

_Dear Amber, _

_ Is everything well? I know it's always a day, but the wizarding world never seems to be the same. I did this every year with my sibling. It was fun to read the angered reactions to my everyday letters I sent him of not being able to reuse paper because the quills would bleed through the Muggle paper and having to use parchment. Oh it was so funny. I don't expect the same trouble from you; I trust that you brought your own Muggle writing tools? Send an owl back, can be parchment or this paper I don't care. Hurry with your reply dear I can't wait. _

_ Allison_

Amber giggled at this too. Her teacher always amused her with stories from her childhood. But now wasn't the time to be bothering on that. She continued to eat breakfast, and just when she was done, five minutes before the bell was to ring telling the rest of the school to go to class, Minerva placed a hand on Amber's shoulder. "Come with me. I don't wish you to be through the rush of the other students." She said.

Amber nodded and followed the Deputy headmistress. Once in the classroom, just as the bell rang, Minerva changed into her cat Animagus form, and hopped onto her desk. Amber stood there, amazed at her professor. "Wow... I didn't know you could do that!" Amber smiled. The tabby cat Minerva just meowed at the student, and Amber giggled some more. She sat at her desk and waited, getting out her parchment, quills, ink, and her transfiguration book. There was fifteen minutes to the passing period, so Amber dipped her quill in ink and started to draw on the parchment. Minerva was intrigued by what the girl was drawing, so she hopped to the desk next to her to find out.

Amber looked to Minerva once or twice before continuing. Minerva observed enough that she realized that Amber was drawing her in her tabby cat form. Amber had just finished when the bell rang, and all first years were in their seats. Minerva smiled, or at least attempted to, in her Animagus form. She hopped off the student's desk she was currently sitting on and transformed near the middle of her decent down. She started to address the class and Amber put the drawing away.

Minerva had shown the class a sample of transfiguration by first changing her desk into some sort of barn yard animal, then back. Amber listened to it, but her mind was telling her she had already seen this example. Never the less she paid attention, and when the class was told to change a simple match to a needle, Amber and Molly were the only ones who could do it. They couldn't help but giggle at Arthur, who ended up just turning his silver.

Before Amber left the room, she was stopped my Minerva. "I admire your picture you drew before this lesson started. May I?" Minerva asked.

"Oh yes certainly, here you go Professor McGonagall" Amber smiled. She took the drawing out and handed it to her transfiguration master. Minerva looked at this, stunned. It was very well-drawn art work. "I can copy it for you if you want." Amber offered.

"Oh no that's quite all-" but before Minerva could finish, Amber waved her wand and an exact copy appeared in her hands. "There, keep it" Amber said, leaving the classroom. Minerva looked at the girl, astonished. Just starting the year and she had a replication spell perfected.

"It's not really much of a surprise" Minerva started. "Her father did tutor her." The elder witch couldn't help but smile and put the drawing on her desk.

Amber caught up with Arthur and Molly and smiled. "I drew a picture of Professor McGonagall before class, copied it and gave her the original." Amber said, holding the quill drawing of the cat form in front of her.

"Wow, you're a good artist." Molly commented.

"If you say so." Amber giggled. She put the drawing back in her bag and they continued their way to Potions.

After all school happenings were done, it was an hour before dinner and Amber couldn't bring herself to stay in the Gryffindor common room any longer. She overheard that Professor McGonagall would be in her office until dinner, probably just straightening out papers and lesson plans. She transformed and scampered to the Deputy headmistress' office, changing back before knocking on the door. Amber heard soft chattering then a loud "come in" voiced by her somehow already favorite professor. Amber did just that and stepped in to see Albus Dumbledore and Minerva conversing happily. Amber remembered this scene and waited for Minerva to turn around.

"Oh, Miss Abenseve. Something troubling you here already?" Minerva asked, remembering what she meant to tell the child through the letter she sent her parents.

"Oh no not at all Professor but I was wondering... I don't like hanging around the other students, I feel as though I... give them discomfort as stated when I was younger. I wanted to know if I could accompany you until dinner unless you wished me out sooner or you didn't want me here, which will probably be the case since you're speaking with Headmaster Dumbledore." Amber said.

Albus and Minerva both smiled at the somehow heavily respectful child. "No, I fully encourage you to stay Miss Abenseve, you are a very talented student and a wonderful guest." Minerva said.

"If you think so. Thank you Professor McGonagall." Amber smiled brightly

Amber sat in one of the chairs and took out a quill and parchment, placing it on a clip board. "I hope you don't mind if I just draw" Amber said.

She started to scratch on the parchment with the quill. It was faint but the professors heard it. After a while, they started to become intrigued in what she was drawing. They hovered over her to find she was drawing the scene they had just placed out at hand. Them speaking at Minerva's desk was illustrated beautifully as features were just about perfected and such. They were amazed further at the young witch's drawing skill and her apparent photographic memory. When she was done with the drawing, ten minutes before dinner, Amber looked up at the two professors still looking down at her with surprised expressions on their faces. "Something the matter?" She asked.

She stood and used a copying charm, making a copy of the drawing she just made, and gave the original to Minerva. "I think I'll go now, thank you for letting me stay Professor McGonagall… Headmaster Dumbledore.

She skipped down the hallway and to the dining hall, the two followed, after Minerva placed the drawing on her desk. "I shall assume that other drawing of your tabby cat form was also drawn my Miss Abenseve?" Albus asked.

Minerva nodded. "The fifteen minutes before class… I was completely surprised." Minerva said.

Once in the great hall, Amber waited for Arthur, Molly, and Jason. She folded up her new drawing and placed it in her bag. When the three came in, slowly one at a time, Amber just gave them a smile in greeting. "Good afternoon guys." She said.

"Amber, we didn't see you in the common room, why?" Molly asked a bit worried about her dorm mate.

"Huh? Oh that's because I was in Professor McGonagall's office" Amber replied.

"What for?" Arthur asked.

"I thought she would be a bit lonely, that and I don't like being a disturbance to others, even being in my presence annoys people. So I try and stay out of the way." Amber said. "I drew a picture of her and Professor Dumbledore while I was in there too." she finished.

"You did?" Molly asked excited to see another Amber made drawing. Amber nodded and pulled out the picture, showing Arthur, Molly, and Jason.

"That's pretty cool Amber. You're pretty good." Jason commented.

"My mom was a natural born artist. Oh speaking of my mom," Amber said, now a bit rushed.

She practically leapt from the table and started at a run to the Owlry. She nearly forgotten she was to send her parents, and Allison, a letter replying to their own. When she returned she glanced to the staff table to see her somehow already two favorite professors. Once she sat down she started to eat, it apparently took longer than she thought to go down to the Owlry and back. But it didn't matter much. Amber sat and conversed with her acquaintances.

As dinner drew to a close, Amber was about to leave before she turned back to the transfiguration teacher. "I'm glad to have a teacher like her for transfiguration." Amber said. She walked out of the hall and to the dorms. When up in the common room, Amber went to the girls dormitory, going to her somehow lonely room. It did seem quite empty she was the only one in that section. She started to really unpack, setting things up her way and such. She changed the colors of some of her simple things that were a blank black and purple to Red and Gold, Gryffindor colors. She sat her things. After opening and fully reading yet another book, she fell asleep, face first on her bed with her arm holding the book hanging off the bed.

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3 You are an incredible person for revising these things for me! :3 this is so cool! :)

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	6. Quidditch Seeker

Amber Abenseve Series Book One

Total AU: Revised chapter. THANK YOU mngurlstuckinva FOR REVISING IT FOR ME! Less spelling errors ! :3

Chapter Five  
Transfiguration

* * *

Proving to be the "Rinevra" and "Minerva McGonagall" of her school year in a few weeks, Amber was rather impressed with herself. As were all staff members. Minerva seemed a bit less surprised than the others, but still shocked none the less.

Amber wrote to her parents and Allison about strange, yet funny, rumors about her being related to her dear transfiguration teacher in one way or another, being passed around by most of the staff and few students. The result was a howler (which thankfully, Amber opened in her room instead of the great hall for it was her father laughing about such rumors) and a gift of a new book and more ink, considering the small student used it all up in drawing.

The eleven year old wrote to her parents about her broomstick, how much she wished first years could bring their brooms. She missed flying and she dare not ask her favorite professor about it, knowing the answer would be a no. Only when Amber had her first flying lesson did she perk up considerably.

The flying instructor was a woman of reasonable height with short straight faded blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a light brown cloak and had a kind presence. Amber smiled when they gathered around the instructor. "Welcome to your first flying lesson," she said, her voice was obviously loud to get over the class of first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. "I will attempt to teach you how to fly on a broom stick, I will attempt to keep terms safe. For being a mild Quidditch player in my youth, I may fail fifty percent of the time. Anyway, what you're doing today is learning to summon your brooms. Stand beside one, and when everyone does so, I want you to put your right hand over your broom and say up." She instructed.

Molly raised her hand. "Wait! What's your name?" she asked.

"Madam Rouge." She answered.

After that, the students started to head to their brooms. At the right command, all students held their hands over their brooms. "Up!" Amber said clearly. Her broom flew to her hand a second later, much to her pleasure. Most of the students looked at her for a moment before attempting to do the same. After most gave up and just picked up their brooms, Madam Rouge instructed them to mount their brooms, hop into the air and hover for a few seconds, then come back down.

Amber once again was the one who got it dead on the first time. Seeing this and noting it, Madam Rouge walked over to. After everyone had done what she asked. "Miss Abenseve, why don't you show me what you can do on that broom? Fly around for me will you?" She asked.

Ambers face nearly lit up. Instead of shouting of excitement, she just nodded and waited for Madam Rouge to get in the air herself. After it, Amber shot up like a rocket. She was not used to the slightly slower speed of the broomstick however. Quickly getting over that, she flew on the broom as she would at home, even doing some of her tricks like hoping up to stand on the broom and treat it like a skateboard/surfboard. When she touched down to the ground, having flown past the open windows of Minerva's classroom twice or three times, said professor was in the crowd of amazed students.

Madam Rouge touched down after Amber with a crooked total-blond smile on her face. "That was fantastic Abenseve, you have some moves on a broomstick you might as well be a player on the Quidditch team!" Rouge exclaimed.

"You think I'm that good Madam Rouge?" Amber questioned.

"I haven't seen insane stunts like that since my first year teaching when I saw what Rinevra did on her broom stick in her seventh year here. Started the Slytherin/Gryffindor match off with a bang that year that one." Rouge replied.

"I would have to agree with you on that Cheryl" Minerva said.

As soon as the voice was heard Amber's head whipped to Minerva, her face in an even bigger smile then before. "You saw me Professor McGonagall?" Amber asked.

Minerva nodded at this. "Come with me for a moment Miss Abenseve." She said, turning and walking off. Amber looked to Madam Rouge, her eyes pleading for the instructor to let her take the broom with. Rouge nodded and Amber hopped on the broom and followed the transfiguration teacher.

"Why'd you let her do that?" Arthur asked.

"I saw the look in her eyes. She hasn't ridden a broom in weeks. So I let her use it." Rouge replied.

Minerva walked to the dungeons, where Potions was located. She opened the door to reveal Third year Gryffindors. "Professor Grimmell, may I borrow Weasley for a few minutes?" She asked.

Amber looked at the potions master. She didn't fancy him much. He was young and for some reason she knew him, like somehow knew him. She had a bad feeling, like he was a part of something bad. Very bad. The potions master nodded and Jason came out of the classroom, smiling at Amber. "What can I do for you Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

"I believe I speak for Madam Rogue and I both when I say I believe you have your new seeker and the other can quit if he wishes." Minerva said.

"Amber, you're good at flying a broom?" Jason asked.

"I'm a natural" She smiled with a little laugh, laying on her broom now. "Listen to me Mr. Weasley, take Miss Abenseve with you to practice tonight. I want you to show her to the rest of your team mates and see if your handicapped Seeker would like to resign for the year. I trust through the letters I received you already know Quidditch rules and regulations correct?" Minerva asked.

Amber nodded and the professor smiled. "Now, I must get back to my class of fifth year Hufflepuffs. See you two at dinner" She said.

She left and Amber smiled. "This will be fun, I just know it will. You can't lie to me and say it won't be. Oh who's your seeker anyway?" Amber asked.

"He's a seventh year Gryffindor. He had a horribly broken arm and it hasn't healed yet. We've been trying to tell him to quit but he won't until he's convinced that there is a good seeker who can replace him. Just come to the Quidditch field after dinner." Jason said.

Amber nodded to this and went back to class, having to move to Herbology afterwards. When dinner came, Amber noticed that Minerva was late to it. She wasn't really bothered, but it was strange. She even followed the Gryffindors out to the Qudditch field, only to observe Amber's tactics in finding the snitch.

"So you think this girl is decent?" Asked the Gryffindor seeker.

"I know she's good, Madam Rouge and Professor McGonagall said so too. You should just see her. Let the snitch out Haylie." Jason said. The fifth year Gryffindor released the snitch, and Amber only let it go for about ten seconds before she hopped on her broom and dashed to find it, coming back with it in her hand a minute or two faster than the current seeker would get it.

He looked impressed. "Very well Weasley. I will admit this girl is real good. I bet she would do better if she had her own broom. What is she second year?" The seeker asked.

"First. She can't have her own broom" Jason replied.

"Too bad" the seeker replied.

Jason nodded and brought Amber over. "You're real good at being seeker Amber." Jason said.

"Thank you." Amber replied with a bright smile.

"You'd do well mate, I can tell you that." Haylie said, patting the girl on the shoulder.

Amber nodded and looked to the beaters. They were girl twins. "Daphne and Anastasia Robinson, they're the beaters. They like to goof around" Jason said.

The two girls giggled and held up their beating sticks. "We like to knock some sense into people." he one on the right said. It was hard to tell the two apart, they were identical twins.

"Why do I have a feeling we're getting this from somewhere else that millions of people already know this kind of scene?" Amber stated suddenly. The rest of the team members shrugged.

"Well, good luck being the Seeker, you'll need it." The Seventh year boy said before walking off.

"Pay no attention to him, he's gonna be jelly that a little girl is better than him at his best position." the other twin said.

"Jelly?" Amber questioned.

"Jealous. We're very weird and out of place, don't mind us. We'll just do whatever we want usually." The first twin to speak said.

Amber nodded then mounted her broom again. "Well, should we get started or not?" She asked, hopping into the air. The rest of the team followed suit and started to plan a new strategy since Amber was in and she was a better seeker. Amber ended up going to bed late, she was awake enough to feed and pet her Owl before going to sleep.

When morning post at breakfast arrived the next morning, Amber was shocked to get a large skinny package placed carefully in her hands from her owl. There was a note attached to it. She tore it off and read it.

_"Dear Amber. _

_ We got Professor McGonagall's letter very quickly. We're so happy you're on the Gryffindor Qudditch team! She told us that she had bent the rules with Professor Dumbledore and you can have your own broomstick at school! In celebration, we got you a new staff, the fastest model so far. There is also baked gifts from your mother in the package too for your teammates. DO NOT OPEN THIS AT THE TABLES! Go up to the dormitories and open it, for lesser risk of getting rushed at. _

_ ~Mom and Dad."_

She wanted to scream "Thank you" so loud, but she kept it in and excused herself from Saturday breakfast. She ran to the common room and eventually up to her dorms. She ripped open the package and saw it. A perfect Brushfire 2000 with expert finish and it was still shiny. It still had the price tag on it. Truth be told there was a container with baked cookies that Amber only realized where her mothers. Her father placed a lasting freshness charm on them, so she put it on her night stand and stared at her gift. "I love it. I love my parents. They're so kind to me." Amber said.

She put it on the bed next to her and started to furiously, but neatly, write a reply to her parents for the present.

* * *

Nothing to say really except thanks for revising this for me mngurlstuckinva for revising for me. :3 You are an incredible person for revising these things for me! :3 this is so cool! :) Now the next chappys are corrected by me because they're new chaps :)

_**Tigrissa18 :3**_


	7. Hollidays

Amber Abenseve Series: Book one - Year one

AU: Heres the newest chappy! :V

Chapter Seven  
Holidays

* * *

When the morning Post arrived on a cold December morning, Amber was shocked yet pleased at the letter she received. "What's in your letter for that face amber?" Jason asked.

"My Folks said they would like me to stay here, they know I miss them, and I know they miss me, but I think they want me to stay here because I love Hogwarts so much. They said they'd send me a howler on Christmas day along with my other presents that will come Christmas Eve. They really care about me being away for the holidays," Amber said.

She pulled out a picture of her parents from the envelope; it was a wizard's picture.

"That's cool" Amber said. She showed the color picture to Jason and he chuckled some. "Your dad looks like he could have been a chaser" He commented. "He was a Chaser. I think he said he was a year ahead of Rinevra. I still don't know her last name, but I could never forget her first. She was a Gryffindor Seeker too!" Amber said.

A few of the students around her became silent. "Don't talk about Rinevra, the staff might hear you!" Molly said. "Why not?" Amber asked. "I can't tell you. It's not my place to. You have to some how worm it out of one of them. All I can say is when she died; it shook every single person at school. Those who knew her and those who didn't" Molly said.

Amber sighed. "I didn't know. Sorry" she said.

"Did you know she was dead?" Arthur asked. She nodded. "My dad has a picture of her on his side table in the living room. Her signature was on it. I think they may have been dating at one point," Amber said. "Well get off the subject before a staff member hears you" Rather said.

"Too late" Molly sighed. Behind Arthur, Amber, and Jason, Minerva was just walking past them and heard from "I can't tell you" to what molly just said. She pretended not to have heard as she walked the rest of the way up the staff table. "Well… anyway, Amber we should get going, we have the Quidditch pitch for practice before the game" Jason said.

The two left the table and went to the Quidditch field. Amber went into the locker rooms and opened her locker to get her stuff out. "_My first Quidditch match… I'm excited about this!" _She thought. She walked to the field and mounted her broom, flying to the rest of the group. There were seven others, Madam Rouge being one of the others. "We're splitting the team in half to practice. I will be the other keeper; Madam Rouge was kind enough to play as the other seeker. We can figure out what we're doing after that. Posts people," Jason said.

The different players headed to positions and Madam Rouge released all the playing balls. She tossed the quaffle up in the air and hopped on her broom. It took fifteen minutes for one half of the Gryffindor team to wrack up fifty points and for Amber to just barely catch the Snitch before her flying instructor. They replayed this for about two hours before the game was set to start. The rest of the school filed in the stands. Amber gave a big huffed sigh before joining her team in the entrance. "Just remember how we practiced, it shouldn't be bad" Jason said.

Amber nodded and they headed back out of the field. After the Quaffle went up in the air amber shot up and started to look for the snitch. She looked down to Madam rouge and she pointed to the staff box where Minerva and Albus were. Amber saw a tiny glimmer from the sun and headed to that staff box. She saw it move and followed it. A bludger nearly hit her head when she swung around the staff box, nearly getting her ear blown out by a student announcing every single happening. She felt that something was going to happen, to her particularly. She followed the snitch for a while, and was just barely coming to catch it. However, she started to have trouble controlling her broom. Amber raised it up above the supports connecting the field to the stands. It was still going strangely. Amber was having a lot of trouble trying to control her broom two minutes after that. She finally made up her mind.

She wet to go try and stand on it to get the snitch, but the broom suddenly dived down from four feet in the air and hit top end of the broom first on the ground. Amber was flung from the broom, getting a few splinters stuck in her and some scratched her. Her hand caught something but she didn't know what – she hoped it was the snitch – and fell hard on the ground, something felt funny on her other wrist when she landed. After most of the crowd got silent, amber was able to stand and show the Golden Snitch in her hand. The Gryffindors cheered and Jason flew down next to her. "Amber are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" Amber asked, not yet feeling the pain. "Your wrist is bleeding," He said.

Amber looked to her left wrist, it was. "I must have broken it when I got flung off my broom" She said. "Why did you get thrown off anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, I was just fine" Amber said. She looked up at the staff box and found the Potions master, Grimmell, smiling at her. Amber knew the reason why too. He was hexing her broom just a moment ago. She decided not to say anything and before anything else could be done, Albus and Minerva came down to amber, along with a few other staff members. "Miss Abenseve! You need to go to the hospital wing immediately" Minerva exclaimed. "It doesn't hurt yet… but I do need to go" Amber said.

After amber was taken to the hospital wing, and the medi witch tended to her, she sat in the bed, writing a letter with her good arm when Minerva came back after lunch. She brought a plate of food with her and set it on a tray. "Good Afternoon Professor McGonagall" Amber said. She sealed the letter and looked at the Transfiguration professor. "Erm… would you mind dropping these off at the owlry?" Amber asked.

Minerva took the letter and nodded. "Of course miss Abenseve" Minerva replied. After a moment or two of silence amber spoke. "I didn't loose control of my broom" Amber said. "What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"I didn't loose control of my broom. Someone was chanting a curse to try and stop me from catching the snitch or making me unable to do something I just don know what. But I know who" Amber said. "Oh?" Minerva questioned.

"Professor Grimmell, he smiled at me when I stood after Jason asked me if I was alright, he saw my wrist I felt him looking at it. I don't like him Professor, he creeps me out. Even more so then the game Keeper" Amber said.

"You mean Coue? He scares all the children but I see why you think that. But Professor Grimmell? I don't think there's much strange about him Miss Abenseve" Minerva said.

"I know but I get this feeling, every time I'm near him. That I know him, and some how he's going to be a part of something big soon. I just don't know what" Amber said. Minerva sighed at this. "There's nothing I can do about this. I'm sorry Miss Abenseve. I will take these to the Owlry for you" Minerva said. She left and amber looked to the food. There were chicken legs, a small part of salad, and a glass of pumpkin juice. After she started to eat it, Molly and Arthur came in with Jason. "Amber! It was Grimmell, he hexed your broom!" Molly said.

"I know. I could feel it. I don't like what I feel near him" Amber said.

"He's a bit of a weird teacher, complaining about the hours under his breath, wishing he was always with _her_ or _she _was with him, quite stupid really" Jason said.

"Its only a mater of time before he does something really stupid" Arthur said.

Amber nodded. "I hope it's not over Christmas break," Amber said. The others nodded. "Well I believe McGonagall would want us back in the common room, or at least somewhere. Besides bugging the crap out of you. We'll leave then," Molly said.

"You don't have to leave. I like company" Amber said. She thought for a few moments then snapped with her good hand. "Molly, go to my owl in the Owlry after it comes back from delivering its letter, get the letter from it, and tell him to get he-knows-what from he-knows-where as said from me alright? Thanks Molly" Amber said.

Molly nodded and the trio left, leaving amber to eat. When Nocturne came to her with something in its beak and a letter and a package in its claws, Molly following close behind amber was asleep. Nocturne put the package and such down and lightly pecked her cheek. "Amber, I'm back," Molly said.

"Oh… Afternoon Molly… thank you. Come here Nocturne lets see what mom and dad say about my broom and wrist" Amber said.

The Owl hooted gleefully and gave amber the letter. After she read halfway through it she laughed some. "Mom… she wants to come here and take me home. But she can't. Its funny. They sent me a new broom, newly bought. The fastest model now" Amber said.

She opened the package and inside was a new Brushfire 1800. Despite the lower number, it was much faster then her old broom, and a much better model. It was sleek black, while the bristles for the broom were silvery white. It did look quite amazing.

Amber smiled and took the other thing by Nocturnes feet. It was wrapped up in a shirt and amber smiled. "Thanks Molly. You're a good friend. Do you think you can tell the others I said happy holidays before you guys go to bed tonight? I wont be out to greet them, our medi witch said she doesn't want me to leave until everything with me is just fine" Amber said.

Molly nodded. "No worries amber" She said. She left and Amber petted her owl. Do me a favor and bring me my book I've been reading for a while. Please Nocturne" Amber asked.

Nocturne nodded and left the open window, coming back a few minutes later to find amber back asleep. He set the book on the tray at amber had and sat on the edge of the bed, falling asleep as well. The next morning amber missed breakfast, slept past it in fact, and awoke at the sound of the door opening. It was Minerva and Albus, though amber didn't turn over to see. She yawned and just assumed it was the trio she hung out with. "Aren't you guys going to miss the whatever's going home for Christmas or something coming to see me?" Amber said.

Nocturne hooted and pecked her foot. "Ouch! Nocturne!" Amber half shouted, flicking the bird in the beak. She turned to the door to see it wasn't her friends after all. "Oh, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore… what brings you here?" Amber asked, rubbing her sore toe that got pecked.

"We certainly thought the medi witch would have let you go to go home, are you not going to spend Christmas with your family Miss Abenseve?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, no I'm staying here. My folks said I could if I wanted to and I do. I like hanging out around here it makes me feel… more at home. If you get what I mean" Amber said. Both Minerva and Albus smiled at this. "I certainly do Miss Abenseve, now I do believe you can go. Its not like it will take a muggles time for your arm to heal" Minerva said.

"Really? Can you do that without the Medi-Witch's consent?" Amber asked.

Albus nodded and Amber hopped off the bed. "C'mon Nocturne, we have to catch the others before they leave!" she said.

She grabbed her broom and flew out the door with it. Minerva chuckled at the sight. "I'm sure that she came here for the sake of being the next Rinevra" Minerva said. Albus nodded to that and left the hospital wing. Amber raced to the Gryffindor Common room and stopped at the fat lady. "Tiger lily" She said.

"You in a rush? Get off that broom!" The fat lady said, swinging open. Amber rushed through and found Molly coming down the stone steps. "Hey molly" Amber said. "Amber you're out! That's great. Well we really need to go I'll see you after the holidays!" Molly said, rushing down out of the room. Amber's owl finally caught up to her, carrying the object he brought her yesterday in the cloth still. "Good boy nocturne" Amber said. She walked up to her Dormitory and watched as the others left off campus. She smiled brightly at it, knowing her parents would see her over spring break. Unless she wanted to stay for that too. She found it considerably likely; she did adore most of her professors. Her defense against the dark arts teacher would do better in potions and the potions master She rather he just go. She walked out of the common room and headed down the corridor to go find Minerva.

She passed by Professor Grimmell as she did; he gave her a creepy look that sent shivers down her spine. She heard his footsteps start to follow her, so she walked a bit faster. When she went to change her course she was caught by her bad wrist and pulled to the wall. She was pined by her shoulder and the "professor" took a hand to her face, letting it slid down it. His black eyes lit up with glee, a very nasty glee.

"My, my you look just like her…" He said, his hand glided down her face and neck, next going down her shoulder and arm. Amber tried to stop him by trying to knee him where the sun doesn't shine. She was stopped and she started to struggle. "Don't struggle Miss Abenseve" He smirked.

"Let me go!" amber shouted.

"Zachary!"

Both turned to the top of the staircase to see Minerva, a scary expression on her face. The defense teacher let go of the first year and stepped back. "What is wrong with you? Touching a young female first year like that!" Minerva scolded. She looked to Amber and gave a beckoning hand. Amber didn't waste any time in running up to Minerva and walking away.

"Professor McGonagall… what's wrong with him?" Amber asked.

Minerva didn't answer. Instead her hands were clenched tight to the point her knuckles turned white, and she fought to turn around and yell a curse at Zachary. When they reached her office, she turned to face Amber. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

Amber shook her head. "No, but he creped me out" Amber said. "Hmmm. Natural I suppose. He was in Slytherin when he was in school; he kept trying to smooch over girls not only in his house but others. He had a very creepy sort of back round I suppose. He joined staff two years ago and hasn't stopped flirting with other female staff members. Including me" Minerva said.

"But weren't you his professor?" Amber asked.

"Yes, a lot of us were. Yet he still isn't right in the head," Minerva said.

"That has to be a real creepyesta. How do you deal with it?" Amber asked.

"We try to ignore him, and sometimes it works. What troubles me is that he went after a first year such as yourself," Minerva said.

"Me too" Amber said. They walked into the office and then through another door. Amber was amazed. It was a large room, about the size of the Common Room, the floor was red and the walls were striped red and gold. Tables, side tables, shelves bookshelves, and all like it were gold and things like couches chairs and such were red. "No shame in Gryffindor pride Professor?" Amber asked.

"No. None" The transfiguration professor replied. All of a sudden there was a small thud and Amber looked to a side table, there was a picture that fell down. "_Strange…"_Amber thought.

"Aren't you going to pick that up Professor?" Amber asked, gesturing to the picture. "Later Miss Abenseve. Please, sit" Minerva said.

Amber did so, feeling a bit weird doing so and looked around. There were wizard Photos everywhere. All of them looked like they were from Minerva's time as a student. "You have a lot of pictures professor McGonagall" Amber said.

"What's a better way to keep your family's memory alive?" Minerva said with a slight curve of her mouth. "You mean they're all dead?" Amber asked, regretting asking that question.

"Well… yes" Minerva answered after a bit. "I'm sorry about that Professor" Amber said. "About asking too. Its none of my business"

"Its alright. Tea?" Minerva came by with a pot of freshly conjured and made tea and Amber nodded. "Is this your room Professor McGonagall?" Amber asked. She nodded and amber smiled in reply. "I like it. Why did we come here though?"

"More cozy then an old office isn't it" Minerva stated. "I guess so," Amber said. Her eyes looked around the room, and she found an untouched, yet completely set up, game of Wizards Chess. "You play chess professor McGonagall?" She asked.

Yet another nod came. "Would you like to play?" Minerva asked. "Please. I like playing wizard chess against my dad. My mom thinks it's a bit weird and she wishes regular chess was like that." Amber said. "Your mother is a muggle I presume?" Minerva said, making the board float over to them so they could play.

"Yes. She is. She's also American and we live in the US. That's why my dad can use magic and so I can I with my mom around. Its not that big of a deal if we use magic while still under 17, I just cant use it anywhere else but home and school" Amber said.

She was white, so she told her pawn on F2 to move to F4.

"I see… strange rules other places have" Minerva said, moving her pawn A7 to A6.

Amber nodded. "I like the rules we have. I can ride my broom whenever I want as long as its in our large back yard and I can change any time I wanted" Amber said.

A few hours of multiple games of chess and conversation later, they both noticed it was nearly time for dinner. "Checkmate" Amber smiled, beating her teacher for the second time.

"Hmm… I didn't notice that rook there. Well it was a nice game. I do believe dinner is soon," Minerva said. Amber caught the time on the clock and she nodded. "Yeah, just about. Thanks for letting me stay Professor. I appreciate it" Amber smiled.

They left together and headed to the great hall. When they got there, Amber was surprised to see the four tables gone just to see a round table. Most of the staff staying was there, and there were two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw there. The staff staying consisted of head of Ravenclaw Holly Marchrion, the DADA teacher. Head of Hufflepuff Berry Styleson, he was the Muggle studies teacher. Madam Rouge and have course Albus and Zachary. Minerva took a seat next to Albus and Amber took a seat next to her. They were directly across from Zachary.

The whole time, he shot a glare at Amber, who returned it with green eyes.

The staff looking at Amber occasionally saw the green eyes they saw every day, not from her but from Minerva. Only in one other person they saw those eyes in, but they dare not speak of it.

After a long dinner, Amber retreated to her dorms, still bothered by the prior events. "_I at least hope Christmas is ok" _Amber thought.

A few days on Christmas Eve, the post came and quite a few Owls came and dropped gifts for students at dinner. Each kid got quite a few gifts. Melody got six, five from her parents and one from someone else. After dinner she left to take it to Gryffindor Tower. She sat reading a book while glancing at the extra present she received. She looked at the three howlers she received. One was dated 12/24 so she picked it up and opened it.

It was about 8 pm when she did, so she waited. She heard her mother tell her a Christmas story she's heard millions of times and near the end she was very drowsy. Then she fell asleep after hearing her mother play a beautiful wind instrument. Amber fell asleep long before the song was over. The next morning she woke up to yet another present added to her pile.

She opened the ones from her parents first, unveiling a necklace Allison bought her, a hand sewn blanket made by her mother, a few new books placed in the same box, more ink, parchment, regular paper and pencils, and lastly, two ocarinas. They looked real nice. She put them in her room and looked to a small box.

There was a note attached to it and she read it.

_We bought this for her when she was young. As part of her will, she said give it to whoever we believe could want it. So we're giving it to you. _

The strange note was carefully taken off the small box and she unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a gold medallion; it had a lion printed on top of it with a beautiful M on top of it. It was about an inch and a half in diameter. Its chain was pure gold as well. Amber slipped it over her head and examined it that way. "Its beautiful" she breathed.

She opened the other one, which was heavier and larger. There was a note on that one too.

_She made it and told us that she said she wouldn't be around some day, and so when she did ended up leaving she said to give it to somebody who held a striking resemblance to her. So you're the one we gave it to_

Inside this time were a gold statue or a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. They all stood guard of a gold Hogwarts with two unidentifiable figures that were very tiny at the front doors. It was made of Galleons. This obviously took a lot of work. She examined it thoroughly. Who would give her this stuff? It wasn't her parents who could it have been? She was startled a bit when the fat lady swung open and Minerva stepped in.

"Good morning Miss Abenseve" She said kindly. "Good morning Professor… I got mystery gifts look," Amber said.

She held up the statue and the necklace she received from nobody in particular. "Hmm… strange. Well come down, Breakfast will start soon" Minerva said. She snuck a smile as they left, heading down to breakfast. "Do you know who could have given it to me Professor?" Amber asked.

"No I don't, but they seem valuable" She replied. Amber nodded and observed the medallion again. "_M... who would want to give me something that has an M only my middle name has an M for the start of it_" Amber thought.

They walked into the great hall and the only occupant for the moment was Albus. Upon seeing Amber he smiled brightly. "Good morning Albus" Minerva greeted.

"Hello, I see you brought Miss Abenseve with you" Albus said.

"Yes, good morning headmaster" Amber said. She sat and her eyes darted back and forth to the two now conversing professors, just feeling like she was holding them back from talking about something. Or a few things. She looked around the great hall and sighed. She nearly jumped out of her seat when the door opened and Zachary came in. Amber shot a glare, she still wasn't happy with him. He looked at her carefully noticing the necklace made him go wide eyed.

"_That was Rinevra's necklace! How did she get a hold of it?_" he thought. He glanced to Albus and Minerva. "_Oh yeah, them" _he thought.

He sat, once again across from the three. "Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore" He addressed.

"Good morning" Minerva replied, her voice daring him to say another word. He didn't and Amber smirked. She looked to Minerva and whispered. "Did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" She asked.

She nodded in reply. "Sadly, its not enough to get him sacked, and we don't have a replacement for him" Minerva replied. Amber nodded. "I think I'm going to get extra studies somewhere. Others do that right?" Amber asked.

"Yes, I did when I was in school" Minerva said.

Amber smiled. "Thanks" After breakfast, Amber was going to run out of the room but Minerva stopped her. "I'll give you those extra lessons if you want Miss Abenseve" Minerva stated.

"You will? But are you sure? I don't want to waste your time you might have with anybody you know during school," Amber said. "No, not really. We could even start tonight" Minerva replied with a smile.

"Thanks… You're the nicest out of all the teachers Professor McGonagall" Amber said. She hugged Minerva, transformed, and left.

She ran outside and jumped though the snow, getting it all over her fur. It was really fun until somebody threw a snowball at her in mid air and knocked her back into the ground. She looked around and only saw the door closing lightly to the castle. "Oh I see how it is," She growled. "Whatever student did that isn't goanna like me anymore" she giggled before scampering back to the castle. She nudged the door open with her nose and saw a part of a robe go up a staircase.

Amber followed it, and just kept following it until se was stopped at the headmaster's office. She changed back and looked at it. "Why was I brought here?" She wondered out loud. She stood silent and heard laughing. She tuned in better, thanks to her acute feline hearing, and heard it was old laughs, but there were two of them, one female one male. "Oh… whoever did that is goanna get it!" she said laughing her own self.

She went back outside and after watching a few moments, went out and played some more. This time, she heard the snowball coming and turned to the door to see Albus and Minerva there, trying to get back inside. "Why would they try pelting me with snowballs?" Amber said.

She changed back and used her wand to summon some snowballs of her own and charged into the castle after the two. "_Weird, I expected this of Arthur and his brother_" She thought. She launched the three at Albus, seeing that Minerva was just watching and not really doing anything. Amber ended up busting up on the floor laughing. Hard. This resulted in a full on snowball war between student and professor; eventually Minerva had joined in and at one point when Amber threw a few snowballs, she spoken up.

"This isn't fair! There's two of you and one of me!" She shouted.

This made her just barley able to dodge a few incoming snowballs from both professors, and Amber just decided to haul off on them. Waving her wand, fifty some odd snowballs rose up from the ground and they started to rain on the two opposite of the young student. Practically forgetting about the current relationship, Amber changed and ran over to her two professors and tugged on their cloaks with her teeth.

Some how after stopping the laughing and drying off, Amber hopped up into Minerva's arms and looked at her. Even in this form, her face had a look of silly guilt that Minerva couldn't help but smile at. Amber hopped down just after that and changed back, her face red as a tomato. "S-sorry" She smiled. "Usually my dad and I have snowball fights like that, so I get carried away" Amber said.

"No harm done Amber, it was the intention for the snowball fight" Albus half chuckled.

"Now I don't feel as bad. But I still feel bad" Amber said. She put a hand through her wet hair and sighed. A simple twitch of her other hand and she was completely dry. She smiled at them and went up stairs. "She used wand less and wordless magic" Minerva started. "No first year, save for Rinevra, has been able to do that" Albus finished.

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Amber opened her Christmas day Howler and wrote a letter back to them.

* * *

I want to thank all my awesome readers who have been reading this story, its really cool of you to want to read it! :3

_**Tigrissa18**_


	8. Staying after

Amber Abenseve Series: Book one - Year one

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Staying After

After the students came back from Christmas vacation, Molly and Arthur were ecstatic to be back at school, especially hanging with Amber. The welcoming feast went spectacular, it was pleasant to have a meal with every one back, but amber missed sitting next to her favorite professor.

After dinner and the students were dismissed, Amber walked up to the staff table to talk to Minerva. "Professor, since I have you last today, can I stay a while after class? I don't have anything to do" Amber said.

"Are you quite sure Miss Abenseve? I would think you'd miss your friends over winter vacation" Minerva replied. "I did but I do enjoy spending time with you Professor. Besides, I don't like wondering about the school, even with friends. I feel it a bit… a bit stupid really. And I don't like to do much with them, save for chess but that's about all I have in common that I can do with my fellow Gryffindors. I only read and fly and while I do like to talk and chat with my friends I cant seem to find enough topics to draw on with them. However, when you and I talk we can go on for hours. At least it seems like that to me. I like knowing what my father did in school, that way I can make up for it. Its wondrous knowing others back stories professor. I feel it a bit unfair since you already know everything" Amber said.

"Even so, I'm quite picky about the books I read, so its unlikely I'm checking out every book in the library. So reading even is a restriction," she continued. "But if you have other things to do today its fine" Amber smiled. She skipped away, leaving a slightly shocked Minerva.

Amber skipped off to her first class, defense; she almost transformed to make it on time. Reaching the class she sat next to Molly and watched as their defense against the dark arts professor nearly made a fool of herself, as she quite often did. By the end of the lesson, amber felt she only had learned that her teacher was quite more of a ditz then originally thought.

"Oh Amber!" Professor Marchrion called. Said Gryffindor turned around to face the curly blond professor. "One, you left this" she said, handing amber her quill. "And two, tomorrow I would advise putting your hair up in a bun. You look a lot like… a certain young lady, I think it would make Albus and Minerva smile if you were to wear your hair up" Holly said.

"Thanks Professor" Amber smiled. "That's really nice advice," Amber said. She walked off to her next class, and over the period of the day, kept thinking of what her DADA teacher said. "_Putting it up wouldn't hurt_," She thought.

At last, they reached the most dreaded class, Potions. Amber had made it a point to some how stay as far away from Zachary as possible, however this wouldn't work during class. Through the whole period, Amber could feel his cold, strange presence whenever he came. He rested a hand on her shoulder occasionally peering into the cauldron she had "observing" her work when really, he was taking advantage of the fact he saw a mini "Rinevra" in Amber.

Amber almost burst and almost bit his hand, like an agitated animal. "_You keep forgetting, you ARE part animal"_ She constantly reminded herself. She suppressed a growl as he touched her for what seemed to be the thirtieth time that session. Amber smiled when the period was over and put her potion in a bottle for grading. She was going to be the first to leave but Zachary kept her back. Once all the students had gone, Amber stood in the middle of the room, hoping there would be less chance of said professor pushing her to a wall again.

"Well Miss Abenseve, I believe your potion is an instant exceeds expectations" he smiled.

"What do you want from me? What is it about me that intrigues you?" Amber asked, taking a tone she didn't even recognize herself, but didn't show it.

"Remarkable… you can even sound like her…" Zachary smiled, walking to her.

Amber took this time now to notice a photo exactly like her fathers on Zachary's desk. This one wasn't signed. Amber looked at it, hoping she'd find clues, and there she did find it.

Stepping back, she spoke. "I look like Rinevra don't I?" She asked, giving him an intense green-eyed glare.

"I have my reasons to believe that Rinevra did accomplish her task" Zachary chuckled. "Creating a spell that would allow your sprit or soul to be passed down to the next available child of the same gender that had magical capabilities. Rather a complex trick she was trying to pull. Giving all abilities to them without the required training to use them, quite marvelous witch she was" Zachary said.

He was fifteen feet away, and amber had already hurried and backed up to the wall. A foolish idea. "Damn it" she muttered.

"I would expect such from the daughter of the most powerful witch and wizard of the age. Oh yes, Rinevra was quite a sight to behold. Too bad you didn't know her. Or perhaps you do" he smiled stepping ever so closer.

"What do you mean by that?" Amber asked, momentarily forgetting what position she was in.

"Oh I'm just thinking. She may have succeeded in her charm" Zachary replied.

"Are you saying she used that charm and it fell on me?" Amber questioned, giving a dangerous glare. "Well it seems obvious, your birthday was her death day, your hair is the exact same shade as I remember, and nobody has ever been able to bend McGonagall so much since Rinevra was here. Oh, and those pretty green eyes" He said.

"What green eyes? My eyes are blue!" Amber nearly shouted.

Zachary gave a flick of his wand and a mirror appeared in front of Amber. She observed herself, her eyes were green. "Just like Professor… But… big deal, I look like a dead woman, that means nothing" Amber said.

She failed to notice that the professor was now up in front of her, pinning her to the wall by her shoulder yet again. It was still bruised from when he grasped her there last time.

"It means everything," Zachary said, cupping her cheek with his hand. At his touch amber growled dangerously and suddenly got an idea. She popped into cub form and dashed to the door, transforming into a human once at it. "Ha, bet you didn't know I was an Animagus did you" Amber laughed at him.

She ran out from the dungeons as fast as her feet could carry her, she felt that her passing time was going to be up any minute now, and Minerva's classroom was on the second floor, she was in the dungeons. Amber didn't know how she could get there faster. Her cub form she thought was too slow, and she didn't know any short cuts. "_Damn me for not exploring. I need a map,"_ She thought.

The passing time was over when she got out of the dungeons, meaning amber was going to be late by ten minutes if she didn't hurry. Rushing up the stairs she was completely out of breath leaning against the door gasping for air. It didn't help when someone opened the door, making her fall on her back. Staring up at her was Molly and Arthur, few seconds after Minerva.

"Amber! We were getting worried. What kept you?" Molly asked.

The students looked at Amber as Molly and Minerva helped her up, nobody laughed, nobody did anything. "P-potions" Amber wheezed. Minerva knew what she meant. "Do you want to go to hospital wing amber?" Arthur asked. Amber shook her head in response. The two holding her up let her goes and allowed her to walk to her seat next to Arthur.

After class amber was held back from leaving. "What happened this time Amber?" Minerva asked; not bothering to not sound worried.

"He held me back, and this time told me how much I looked like Rinevra and something about some spell that reincarnates you or something like that. He said that it might have worked and said he had the impression I was the one it worked on" Amber said.

"Hmm… He's not wrong. That I give him," Minerva said. She looked pained to be talking about this. Amber wondered why. "What do you mean?" Amber asked.

"He's right, you do look a lot like Rinevra. I noticed it the first time I saw you. You would have made good friends with her if you two were alive at the same time" Minerva said.

"You were affected by her death weren't you?" Amber asked.

Minerva simply nodded. "Every single person who knew her, the majority of the school knew her well. She came during holidays and at graduations. She was rather fond of staying with us at the castle the week of her birthday. She left a rather big impact on us all. When she died, just about all the students fell silent when we told them. The entire great hall ate dinner in silence that day. The Slytherins even were respectful. Its rare something like that happens" Minerva said.

"I see… sorry for treading on private past Professor…she sounded like a really great person," Amber said.

"She was" Minerva replied.

After a moment, amber saw the rarest ting she ever could. Minerva shed a tear and quickly wiped it away with her hand. "I assume you were very close. You look pained whenever someone brings her up" Amber said.

Minerva didn't answer this time, so Amber walked around and hugged her teacher. "I get it. I promise I won't bring her up again unless I have to" Amber smiled.

She left and went back around to the other side of the desk. "Do you want me to stay or should I leave?" Amber asked.

"You can stay Amber," She said. Amber's smile got bigger and she waved her wand, summoning a quill and parchment. Based off memory, Amber tried to sketch a picture of Rinevra. She hopped it would cheer Minerva up a little bit. Minerva just watched as Amber drew, and soon she was done. "Here Professor McGonagall. I don't see a picture of her on your desk, so this is the best I can manage" Amber said. She handed the parchment to Minerva, who looked at the picture shocked. It looked so much like the real thing.

"Amber… this is really sweet of you" Minerva said.

"Call it a really late Christmas gift, since I didn't get you one… I couldn't actually," Amber said.

Minerva gave Amber a rare wide smile and set the picture on her desk on top of the other drawings that sat there. "You truly are a kind child. A light at the end of a dark tunnel" Minerva said.

"You're welcome" Amber said. Observing the time it took her to draw; amber noted it was almost time for dinner. They left the transfiguration classroom and headed to the great hall. Seeing as there weren't many people in there yet, Amber just shrugged and sat at the Gryffindor table. She shook every time the door opened, afraid it would be Zachary.

Albus noticed this. "Why is she so jumpy?" he asked Minerva. "Zachary. He kept her behind in his classroom and made her well late for my class today" Minerva replied.

"Hmm… I see you didn't do anything to him I'm sure?" Albus asked.

"No, not now. But I will if he does something to really scare the poor child" She said.

Albus didn't reply this time, instead just watched as said Potions master came through the doors. He walked past Amber doing nothing, instead taking his seat next to Minerva. "I trust she wasn't late for class…" Zachary said.

"Ten minutes and gravely out of breath more like it" Minerva snapped.

"Don't see why. Did you know she's an Animagus?" Zachary said. Minerva resisted the urge to hex him wordlessly. "I did since she was six. I met her well before school" came the reply.

"Born with the power? I've never heard of that before" Zachary said, almost seeming like he was enjoying this. "More amazing things have happened Zachary" Albus answered, that way Minerva didn't yell or shout at him.

The brown eyed Potions master just gave off a humph and looked at Amber. This next term was going to be a long one.

* * *

Here, finally is chapter 8! : 3 took a bit but i posted it! Please as always if you read, review, i will feel more loved then when my teacher praises me for staying after school and helping!

O w O  
`U U

**_Tigrissa1 _**


End file.
